Detention
by Fabes999
Summary: When Patricia is the only one in detention and Jason is watching her, anything can happen. This is applesngrapes's prize one shot. Rated T just to be safe.


**Okay, sorry it took me so long, I was away from my laptop =.=**

**Here's applesngrapes's prize one shot. I hope you'll like it! :)**

Patricia's POV

"But I didn't do it, I swear!" I yelled angrily at Eric Sweete, my school's headmaster and biology teacher.

He had just accused me for covering all the desks in the clasroom with green glitters.

Of course I did it, but I'm not stupid enough to actually admit it.

Usually I don't prank, but we played 'truth or dare' last night and Jerome dared me to do this. Idiot slimeball!

"Now, calm down, Miss Williamson." He said in his annoying voice. "We have a proof. Someone, I will not say who, saw you doing this."

I glared at Jerome, who was smirking. He can consider himself as dead.

"You get detention, this afternoon." Mr. Sweete nodded at the rest of the class and left the room.

"I guess this is his version of 'dismissed'." Alfie said and skipped out of the class, followed by a frightened Jerome.

"Huh, you're not leaving so quickly, Mr. Clarke." I said quietly and grabbed his wrist. He gulped.

"What are you going to do, little Trixie?" He was trying to sound brave. What a loser!

"There are lots of plans in my head right now, but for now, this will do it." I whispered and stomped on his foot.

I was wearing my favorite boots today, and they had heels.

The result was Jerome falling down on the floor, screaming in pain.

I just chuckled evily and left the class.

~~Later that day, Detention Room~~

I was sitting there, next to a green, sparkly desk and waited for the teacher to come.

I guess I was the only one who got detention today. Ugh.

This school is filled with geeks. Or sports absessed guys. Or jokers.

That's why I never had a boyfriend, everyone here are so childish.

You see, I want someone mature. Who knows who he is.

But the only one I actually like is Ja-

"Good afternoon, class!" Jason Winkler, our drama/history teacher entered the room. "Well, you're goi- Patricia? Are you the only one here?"

"Yeah.." I said, avoiding eye contact.

I refused to talk or even look at him after the prom, I still can't forgive him for betraying me.

"Oh, well, in that case.. Just, do your homework." He sat behind his desk and took a little black book out of his bag.

"I didn't bring them."

"So just sit there and be quiet."

We kept sitting like this for six minutes, untill Jason raised his head to look around the class.

"What happened here? And why is it.. Sparkling?" He said, trying to be serious, but I saw him trying to hold back his laugh.

"This class is how I got detention. Mr. Sweete accused me for this." I frowned angrily.

"And did you?"

Why would he ask me that? He's a teacher. To him, the headmaster is like God.

"I.. Uh.. Well.. Sort of..." I mumbled quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear me.

"Okay, but why?" Seriously, he's a teacher, WHY would he be interested?

And what is this invistigation?

Suddenly, I started to get angry at him.

"You know what? I'm suppsed to be the one to ask you this question. Why? You were the only why I trusted and you let me down!" That suprised him.

"W-what do y-"

"Oh, come on, Jason! You know very well what am I talking about!" I yelled at him angrily, "You abandoned me! Just so YOU could live forever!"

Jason looked down at the floor.

"Patricia, I can explain." He said quietly.

Why is he so.. Calm?

I don't know how I wanted him to react, but it sure wasn't calmly!

"No, you can't. You were going to let us die, just so YOU and the other teachers can live forever!"

"That's enough, Patricia!" He stood up, glaring at me. "I was never going to let you die! I never even though that you were in danger!" His face were red now, and so were mine.

"Then why did you do all this stuff?"

"Because I have Degenerative disease! I'm going to die, and immortality was my only way of living!" He yelled and sat down frustrated.

"I never wanted to hurt anyone. Especially you, Patricia." He whispered weakly.

I was shocked.

Jason... He was going to die?

But he is so young! This is unfair!

"I know it is, but you just learn to.. Accept it." Uh oh, I guess I said my thoughts out loud.

"Yes, you did." I blushed weakly and he grinned at me.

But it was a sad grin.

I sat back down at my desk and tried to realize everything he had just told me.

Jason Winkler will die soon.

This is why he wanted immortality, so he can live his life.

But now he won't get it. He won't live his life.

And what did he mean by 'Especially you'?

Maybe it means that he... No. Probably not.

But if he's going to die, I have nothing to lose.

Except for him, but I'll lose him anyway.

I quickly got up and went to sit next to him. He was sitting on his desk.

"Jason?" I whispered softly, in a very unlike me way.

He raised his head. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that.. You are a great teacher and that I.." I took a deep breath. "I love you." And then I kissed him. At first he was shocked, but then, he started to kiss back.

When we pulled away, I got up, took my bag, and left the class.

**Well, sorry it's so short, and sorry that it sucked so much.**

**I never wrote Pason before. Oh and I'm not sure about the disease thing, I use google translate for that =.=**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
